Known jewelry closures may be hard to close, particularly for young, elderly and/or disabled users. A known magnetic closure is that shown in Mizuno, U.S. Pat. No. 3,129,477. Particularly when used for heavy or valuable jewelry, there may be a perceived lack of strength of the magnetic closure due to the absence of a safety closure in addition to the magnetic closure.